This study will evaluate alkaloids (MEA) of the beans of Mucuna Pruriens (Atmagupta, sanskrit) for effects on Parkinson's disease using a proven rat model of hemi-Parkinsonism. Behavioral effects of MEA in the hemi-Parkinsonian rats will be measured objectively using established protocols and compared to the effects of synthetic L-Dopa. Thirty hemi-Parkinsonian rats will be utilized, with 12 in each treatment group and 6 controls. Two dosage levels of MEA and L-Dopa will be assessed in order to evaluate for toxic effects. After testing, the rats will be sacrificed and their brains analyzed neurochemically. Levels of dopamine, its metabolites and other neurochemicals will be compared between the L- Dopa, MEA, and control groups to assess whether treatments resulted in a predicted restoration of depleted dopamine and related neurochemicals. Long-term goals of the principle investigator include performing acute and chronic toxicity studies, human pharmacokinetic studies and controlled clinical trials.